


Trip's Day Off

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Even though they're not friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has a fun day watching The Lion King while waiting for his cake to finish baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this XD I was just gonna write a G rated story about Trip watching The Lion King and being a loser kid with his cake but it escalated into him and Virus having sex and Virus crying during said sex.

The smell of cake wafted through the air as Trip sat on the couch next to Berta braiding his mane while watching _The Lion King_ for thousandth time. The cake would be done baking soon but Trip didn’t want to miss his favorite part.

“Long Live the King” came the voice from the television.

“Ahhahaha!!!!! There it is! That’s best part isn’t Berta?” The lion Allmate growled in agreement. Trip never understood why people found that part sad, he personally found it hilarious.

“You’re still watching that childish movie?” Virus sighed as he walked into the room wine glass in hand, Hersha slithering behind him. Trip ignored him, Virus was always cranky before his morning wine “And Trip do I smell cake? Don’t tell me you’re actually trying to bake a cake? Last time you tried that you almost burnt the house down. Not that I care but don’t hurt yourself this time and don’t get cake on my things”

“Yeah sure”

Virus strode across the room without another word, Trip couldn’t help but tear his eyes away the animated lions on screen and steer them towards an even better sight. Virus was wearing tighter fitting pants today, they showed off the round curves of his nice ass. Trip licked his lips and stood up with his gaze still on Virus’s ass, he walked over and gave it a tight squeeze.

Virus sighed “What are you doing?” He flickered Trip an annoyed look and rubbed the bridge of his nose askewing his glasses a little. “I really don’t have time for this”

“Come on Virus, I already saw my favorite part and the cake still has twenty minutes. Plus look, your wine is half empty, just drink that last bit and let me fuck you”

Virus sighed once more “Fine. Make it quick this time, I have a lot I need to do today.”

“Shopping for boxes on Amazon is not a lot you know”

Virus shot him a glare “Do you wanna fuck me or not?”

Trip bit his tongue and gave Virus’s ass one more final squeeze before leaning Virus’s body over the table and grinding his hips onto his. He snaked his arms around the other man’s waist to pull their bodies even closer he licked the shell of his ear which caused Virus to shudder.

Trip slowly reached up Virus shirt and let his hands caress every bit of skin he could, he teasingly grazed his hands over the other man’s nipples. Virus let out an impatient whimper, then turned his head away so Trip couldn’t see the pink tint that had risen to his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he was letting himself submit to someone six years younger than him, _a child_. He let out another impatient breath as Trip continued to rub his chest just barely missing his nipples.

Trip was rather amused with Virus’s reactions so he decided he’d continue to tease him. He lowered his hands to the other man’s lower abdomen and slowly undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned his pants, then slowly pulled them down. He was slow with all of his movements and didn’t quicken his pace one bit, he enjoyed seeing Virus frustrated, whenever he’d let out those impatient sighs of his it’s like a switch would go off in Trip’s head that sent a bolt of lightning right to his dick. Seeing Virus impatient and frustrated turned him on more than anything else, even more than nsfw fan art of Simba or Mufasa. 

Once Virus’s pants were around his ankles Trip looked down at his pale round ass and gave it a nice smack. “Seriously, what’s with your obsession with my ass?” Virus’s voice sounded even more annoyed than before, Trip felt his lower body heating up at the sound of it “You have a great ass” Trip responded while caressing Virus’s inner thighs bringing his hands closer to his crotch then pulling them away again. 

He continued to rub and tease until he could hear the impatience in Virus’s breath as his hands were just centimeters away from his dick. “If you’re not going to do anything then I’ll be leaving” Virus went to prop himself back up sounding even more annoyed and impatient than before, maybe even a little angry. And that was just the tone Trip was waiting to hear, he pinned himself on Virus before he could make another move. Virus let out a surprised yelp as Trip grabbed his dick and began to rapidly stroke it. 

Trip brought his fingers to his mouth to wet them a bit before bringing them to the cleft of Virus’s ass (that was now sporting a bright red mark thanks to Trip) then trailing them down the crack and stopping at his entrance. He gave the tight hole quick massage before quickly shoving a finger in. Virus let out a strangled breath and his knees began to shake from the stimulation of having his back and front played with.

Once Trip was able to fit a whole finger in, he put in another and thrust them in and out while scissoring them to loosen Virus up a bit. Virus’s breathing had become more ragged, his cock was already fully hard and dripping precome and he was rocking his hips with the movement of Trip’s fingers. Trip could feel his own cock straining against his jeans, his body was becoming hotter just listening to the sound of Virus’s needy voice. He sloppily undid his belt and pants and pulled out his stiff cock before pulling his fingers out of Virus.

He aligned his dick with Virus’s entrance then without any hesitation he thrust himself in, causing Virus to let out a strangled moan at the tight and burning feeling. Virus was so tight and hot inside that Trip didn’t think he’d be able to last long, he tried not to think about it and focused on moving his hips. 

Virus’s moans soon became less strangled and more pleasured as he loosened up to Trip’s size. Trip decided to take another opportunity to tease Virus just a little bit more. He pulled almost all the way out then slowly pushed himself back in just barely grazing the spot where Virus always felt it the most. Trip noticed Virus’s shaky and impatient breathing whenever his gentle thrusts just missed his prostate. He continued his slow and gentle thrusting until Virus let out an impatient breath “Trip… Move already” A spark went off, lighting a fire in Trip’s lower abdomen. Hearing Virus’s needy voice made him feel even more turned on that there was no going back now, he began to violently pound into Virus causing loud moan’s to spill from the other man’s hips. Trip could feel himself getting closer to the edge and he grabbed a hold of Virus’s cock and violently jacked him off while letting his thumb graze the slit

“I’m getting close” Virus panted under him. Trip was getting closer too but he wasn’t quite ready for Virus to come just yet so he tightened his grip on Virus’s cock, squeezing the base with his thumb and for finger. Virus let out yelp at the feeling of having his orgasm held back. Trip continued to pound and thrust into him while Virus’s moans turned into sounds that to Trip sounded almost like sobs. The thought of Virus crying just spurred Trip on even more. He thrust his hips forward as hard as he could, entering Virus balls deep, the harsh movement caused Virus to fall flat on the table and his glasses to fly off.

Trip came with a groan inside of Virus filling him with his warm release, he loosened his grip on the base of Virus’s cock and the other man came with a cry of relief then collapsed, gasping for breath. Trip smiled at the sight, he loved seeing Virus like this. Virus was always treating him like some child so seeing him act so needy made Trip feel pretty happy, maybe even happier then that time he took Berta to see _The Lion King_ on ice and Berta attacked those dumb people sliding all over the ice.

“You sure were enjoying yourself for someone who had so much to do today” Trip commented to Virus who was now standing himself up and redressing himself.

Virus shot him a glare “I only did it because I knew you wouldn’t leave me alone about it. Now clean this mess, I’ll be in my room”

Trip watched Virus stride out of the room, shutting his bedroom door behind him. Trip sighed, he was bored again. What was he doing earlier? Soon the smell of burning cake reminded him of what he was doing. He ran to the kitchen and threw open the oven door revealing a smoldering black blob.

He hurriedly went to grab it out of the oven but burned him hands in the process. “Ow! Damn!” He stuck his burned fingers in his mouth; he forgot that these things require oven mitts. He put on the oven mitts (one was shaped like a lion and the other shaped like a snake, Trip found them at Wal-Mart and couldn’t resist buying them) and pulled the blackened cake out of the oven. Trip observed the cake, it was pitch black and hard it didn’t even resemble a cake anymore but maybe with some frosting it’ll taste okay. He poured the entire container of frosting over the black object and rubbed it in with his hands. 

He licked his fingers before grabbing a fork and returning to the living room, he took a seat next to Berta and resumed the movie. The movie was at a boring part now though and he half considered putting in _Finding Nemo_ because he loved the part with that lady fish and the barracuda but decided against it and just rewound to his favorite part.

“Long Live the King” Trip sighed contently, he’d never get sick of that part, and stuck some cake in his mouth. It wasn’t half bad. He shoveled the rest into his mouth before laying his head on Berta for a short nap. Though when he woke up he wasn’t so happy, that burnt cake gave him food poisoning.


End file.
